


Remember Me

by brightmelancholy



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmelancholy/pseuds/brightmelancholy





	Remember Me

모두와 함께하는 저승의 시간은 놀랍도록 빨리 흘러서, 이젠 키가 나만큼이나 큰 미겔이 이 곳으로 왔다. 나는 더 이상 혼자 기타를 연주하지 않는다. 내가 기타를 치면, 미겔이 앞에서 노래를 불렀다. 코코와 훌리오는 여전히 우리 옆에서 춤을 췄다. 우리는 모두 함께였고, 그건 내가 죽기 직전부터 지금까지 항상 바라던 것이었다. 언제까지고 이 일상이 그대로이길 바랐지만, 난 이미 알고 있었다. 이승보다 느리더라도 시간은 착실히 끝을 향해가고 있었다. 미겔의 아들, 손자... 더 이상 무어라 불러야할지도 모르는 우리의 후손이 올 때쯤엔 먼저 온 사람들부터 하나하나 떠나갔다. 오스카와 펠리페, 로지타, 빅토리아, 훌리오... 이제 막 여기 도착한 이들처럼 하얗고 빛나는 건 오직 나와 미겔, 코코 뿐이었다. 그리고 이멜다. 그녀는 내가 그녀와 재회했을 때처럼 빛이 바랜 상태였다. 옷은 늘 정갈했지만, 그녀는 더 이상 하얗게 빛나지 못했고, 잘못 부딪히기라도 하면 뼈가 부러졌다.

 

“무섭지 않아, 이멜다?”

“한번 겪었던 일인걸.”

 

 

사실 무서운 건 나였다. 처음으로 접하는 그녀의 죽음은 내가 죽는 것만큼이나 나를 두렵게 했다. 처음으로 죽었을 때는 그녀와 코코를 다시 만나는 것만이 내 희망이었다. 하지만 마지막 죽음은… 그 너머에 무엇이 있는지 우리는 아무도 알지 못한다. 다른 가족이 하나둘 떠날 때부터 내가 느껴왔던 막연한 불안감은 이멜다가 약해져가자 점차 구체적인 실체가 생겼다. 우리는 다시 만날 수 있을까. 예전의 나처럼 제대로 걷지 못하는 이멜다를 부축해서 산책을 나갔다. 에르네스토에게 노래를 찾는 과정에서 의도치 않은 유명세를 얻은 나 때문에 산책은 사람들이 별로 없는 집 근처를 한 바퀴 도는 게 다였다. 고작 그 정도에도 이멜다의 몸에서 세 번은 빛이 나는 통에 나는 밖에서 이멜다를 보내게 될까 몇 번이나 있을리 없는 심장이 떨어지는 기분이었다. 대문을 열고 들어갈 때는 적어도 길바닥에서 그녀를 보내게 되지 않았다는 안도감에 나까지 몸에 힘이 풀릴 지경이었다. 집 안으로 들어가기 전에 이멜다는 잠시 걸음을 멈추고 저를 쳐다보았다.

 

“괜찮아, 헥터.”

“뭐가?”

“당신이 걱정하는 것들.”

 

그녀가 내 손을 토닥였다. 뼈와 뼈가 만나는데도 그녀가 날 만질 때만은 무언가 따스한 온기가 있었다. 결국 나는 참지 못하고 그녀를 꼭 껴안았다. 사랑해. 작게 속삭인 말에 그녀는 내 등을 토닥였다.

 

 

+++

 

 

어느 날, 이멜다는 조용히 말했다. 오늘인 것 같아. 이젠 몸을 세울 기력도 없어 침대에 누운 그녀에게 다른 가족들이 인사를 전하고, 마지막으로 남은 건 우리 셋이었다. 나, 미겔, 그리고 코코.

 

“이멜다 할머니, 보고싶을 거에요.”

“네 덕분에 많은 게 변했어, 미겔. 그리고 늦게라도 사과하고 싶구나. 처음부터 네가 하고싶은 걸 응원해주지 못해서.”

“괜찮아요, 엄청 오래 전 일인걸요.”

 

이멜다가 미겔의 손등을 두드리자, 미겔이 그녀의 뺨에 가볍게 입맞췄다. 미겔 다음으로 그녀의 손을 잡은 건 코코였다.

 

“엄마, 우린 다시 만날 거에요.”

“…지난 번에도 그렇게 말했지.”

“기억하고 있네요.”

“그럼. 넌 내가 지칠 때면 다정한 말을 해주곤 했어. 넌 많은 순간 내 힘이었단다.”

“엄마도요. 꼭, 다시 만나요.”

 

코코 역시 그녀의 뺨에 입맞추고 물러나자, 이멜다의 시선이 내게 닿았다. 나는 입꼬리를 올리려고 노력하며 천천히 그녀에게 다가갔다.

 

“이멜다, 안아줘도 될까.”

“뭐?”

“살아있을 때… 그렇게 해주고 싶었어.”

 

미간을 찌푸리던 이멜다가 작게 고개를 끄덕였다. 나는 침대에 앉아 조심스레 그녀를 품에 안았다. 그녀가 어깨를 제 팔에 툭 기댔다. 해골이라 다행이었다. 해골은 눈물이 나지 않으니까. 그녀 앞에서 뻔뻔스레 울고 싶지 않았다. 웃으며 보내줘야지, 몇 번이고 그렇게 생각했다.

 

“처음 죽을 때 당신을 생각했지. 잊고 싶었지만, 그럴 수가 없어서… 내가 어떻게 나이들더라도 당신은 늘 갓 스무살이 넘은 청년이었어.”

 

나중에 만나면 늙은 꼴을 보고 비웃어주고 싶었는데… 여전히 이렇게 젊을 줄 몰랐지. 당신은 항상 내가 당신을 가장 사랑하는 순간에 멈춰 있어.

 

“당신이 어떻게 변하더라도 나한테는 늘 당신일텐데.”

 

이멜다가 바람빠지는 소리를 내며 웃었다. 여기 와서 말주변만 늘었어, 당신. 눈물이 나올 리 없는데도, 눈가가 뜨거워서 결국 고개를 푹 숙였다. 헥터. 메마른 뺨에 그녀의 손이 닿았다. 조심스레 내 뺨을 쓸어주던 이멜다의 몸이 금빛으로 빛나기 시작했다. 이멜다!! 아플까봐 꽉 부여잡지도 못한 몸에서 따뜻한 열이 났다.

 

“기다릴게, 헥터.”

“이멜다…”

“우리는 익숙하잖아.”

 

나는 그 말에 정신없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 조금만, 기다려, 나 금방 당신에게 갈테니까, 꼭 갈 거니까…! 무어라 입술을 달싹이던 이멜다의 몸에서 더 환하게 빛이 났다가, 순식간에 작은 빛무리로 사라졌다. 엄마, 웃고 있었어요. 그녀의 옷만 멍하니 부여잡은 내 어깨를 짚은 코코가 말했다. 내 어깨에 놓인 손이 작게 떨리고 있기는 했지만, 적어도 보기에는 의연해보였다.

 

“잠시 혼자 있게 해주겠니.”

 

두 사람이 나가고, 보라색 실내복과 나만 남은 방 안에서, 그제야 마른 울음이 터졌다. 목소리가 눈물이 된 것처럼, 목이 쉬어 아무 소리도 나오지 않을 때까지 울고 나서야 나는 그녀의 품에 안기는 것처럼 실내복 위로 털썩 누웠다. 나잇값도 못하고! 어딘가에서 이멜다의 호통이 들리는 것 같았지만, 나는 스물 한 살이잖아. 저멀리 가족들이 웅성거리는 소리가 들렸다. 미안하다, 이렇게 철없는 할아버지라서. 숨을 크게 들이키면 이제는 옅어진 그녀의 향이 났다. 코가 없는데도 코끝이 시큰거렸다.

 

“그만 보내줘야지.”

 

내가 누워서 구겨진 옷을 탁탁 다듬어놓고, 기타를 집어들었다. 소리가 제대로 나지 않아 몇 번이고 강기침을 했다. 창문 너머로 바람이 들어온다. 넘실대는 금잔화향에 마지막 남은 그녀의 향도 지워져간다. 나는 느릿하게 손을 움직였다. 마지막 죽음, 그 다음에 무엇이 있는지 우리는 모른다. 그 곳에도 무언가가 있다면, 이멜다. 나는 염치없이 또 기대해. 당신과 함께하고 싶다고. 오늘은 이 노래를 당신을 위해 불러.

 

Until you're in my arms again

Remember me

널 다시 품에 안을 때까지

기억해줘.


End file.
